


The Pegasus Detective Agency

by Leyna55 (Leyna)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Art, Digital Painting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna55
Summary: Atlantis Publishing proudly presents its exciting new range in Detective Fiction!AKA SGA Noir. For the prompt: Teyla in Burberry and fedora, John as homme fatale, Rodney as Detective Teyla's sidekick, Ronon as the innocent suspect,  Defence Attorney!ElizabethDigital Paintings





	The Pegasus Detective Agency

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/pegasus_detective_agency_by_leyna55.jpg)

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/atlantis_publishing_presents_by_leyna55.jpg)   
[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/noir68.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Paintedspires Art Challenge 2008. I decided to continue the theme with Noir style book covers - and got a little carried away with doing all the pairings. After several failed attempts to paint slinky-Homme-fatale!John, I resorted to Wealthy Playboy!John instead. 
> 
> Some of the titles and taglines are from real books, while some are made up. Thanks talietha for title suggestions.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal.


End file.
